Fatal Frame: The Curse Of The Dark Star
by Si1ent-1i1y
Summary: Dirk and Jake are studying together at the faculty of history with an emphasis in the study of folklore. At the end the year, they are given a topic for the practice: "old country folk, the cult of Indian gods". What a great adventure... or horrible one?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue.**_

As long as the world exists, that much there are many different kinds of stories about all sorts of unusual phenomena. Their studying began relatively a while ago - still it comes out not quite right. All the more so you think sometimes: how can science explain something that is not included in any logical frames?

Our ancestors didn't really think about the origin of something – mostly they didn't even try to get to the point. If only it would be safe. And if there was still a danger - well, you need to do everything possible to, maybe for some time, but suppress it. And even these measures are cruel... You must be prepared for everything - for the good of all mankind.

Various passages between our world and the Spirit World are mentioned in many records in history. They are located in completely different places. Many records of these passages are found in Japan – it's because the culture of this country is directly related to the nature and the spirits inhabiting it. Something can be found if you look through the records about the culture of the Indians who once lived in America... Mostly along with mention of the gates to the Spirit World goes the story of a particular ritual that was used in a particular area in order to keep them in a sealed condition. The point of every ritual, no matter where it is held, is a sacrifice. The number of sacrifices is different everywhere, but the cruelty of the rituals is almost always the same.

Of course, it is difficult to talk about such things, if you just have dry facts written by someone else's hand. But it's another thing if you have seen something like that with your own eyes... How these rituals are carried out... And believe me: the worst thing that can happen is a failure of the ritual. Then all that is alive is doomed to death. A terrible, painful one...

And then the dead start to walk the earth. They become the owners, ready to pick up in their ranks anyone who dares to get in their ownerships. And no weapon won't help you to stand against them...

Or, rather, almost no. As at the time people in Japan took care of it. In the early twentieth century, when European culture began to penetrate the Japanese, a number of devices that can detect various paranormal phenomena was invented: a radio that read the thoughts of the dead from different stones; a camera with the old system "camera obscura", able to capture spirits on a film specially created for it; projector acting on the principle of the camera – the spirits of the dead can be recorded on a special tape, and also it can show some moments from the past. Unfortunately, most of these inventions are either lost forever, or survived, but lost their properties. However, I was able to hold one such camera in my hands. And, to tell you the truth, even to use it a couple of times for its intended purpose... About this you'll learn futher...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One.**_

It was somewhere in the beginning of July. The session was already over, many students sighed with relief - now the majority were to take up the practice. For someone it was a pleasure. In any case, on his faculty Jake English thought it was the practice of this kind - he and his best friend, Dirk Strider, studied at the faculty of history with a grade to the study of folklore. What could be more interesting? No, of course, sometimes Jake would rather do something like archeology - to go dig in the earth to find someone's bones or, what would be even cooler, the ancient treasures... but he had to be content with what he'd had. Because the visit to the excavations was promised as a bonus to those who'd make the best report about the practice. So, it was worth to try for the following satisfaction of own adventurism!  
>One day, English ran into his and Dirk's common room in a hostel. The most joyful smile was on his face.<br>- What, returned from the shooting range of the police department where your uncle works in order to tell me that you've shot the target several times once again? - Strider was sitting on his bed, repairing a mechanism as usual - it wasn't clear sometimes why the hell this guy had followed Jake on the same faculty after high school, when he would have been better on the mechanics... - You know, English, it stopped impressing me a long time ago, I must tell you...  
>- You'd better not have started lecturing but listened instead, - English snorted and laid before him a paper with a printed web page. - Here.<br>Dirk distracted from the mechanism and picked up the printout. Then skeptically chuckled with face, which, as always, had no expression on it.  
>- And what? - he asked in an indifferent tone, slightly adjusting his triangle-shaped shades (which he, by the way, NEVER took off - only when sleeping).<br>- What does it mean - "and what"? - Jake said, shocked a bit. - It seems I'm the only one who's doing the practice... - he plopped down next to Strider, taking the printout away from his hands. - This is a place that I chose for the study.  
>Dirk glanced at the paper again, then shrugged his shoulders.<br>- ... A small town near the Rocky Mountains that almost nobody visits? Well, you sure are a genius - always find the wildest places...  
>English just shoved him in the side.<br>- Nah, you didn't understand anything... Listen here, - he began to read. – «This town is remarkable in the fact that it keeps the memory of ancient traditions. Local Historical Society is the pride of the town. But saying all this, it is needed to be mentioned that a lot of people disappeared in the town. And then they were nowhere to be found... There are rumors that this is somehow related to one event in the history of this town, and so there are such effects...» So, that's it!  
>- Okay... You decided to look for adventure on your ass. And drag mine as well. Did I understand you clearly? - Strider returned to the mechanism that he had been repairing. - So here's my opinion: don't be lazy and look a bit more. Because you never know what might be in such places...<br>Jake wanted to retort. But then sat a little closer with a tricky look.  
>- ... Well, you could honestly have told me that you're afraid to go to a place too far from civilization, - sometimes it was easy to dissolve Dirk for the «weak». Especially for this type - since everyone knew that Dirk Strider is afraid of nothing. Like a fearless samurai... Why samurai? Because the guy often spent time watching anime (the evidence of that are his very own shades that are similar to a pain in the teeth in their form to the glasses of a single anime character) and had a personal katana. Not sharpened one... but the real one.<br>A corner of Dirk's mouth trembled a little, but that is all that reflected on his face.  
>- What makes you think I'm scared? - his voice was calm.<br>- Well... You refuse to go. So I thought that probably the town with a small amount of the population and even with such a part in its history can... um, at least deprive you... - said English with an innocent smile.  
>This time Strider put the mechanism away. He ran a hand through his blond combed back hair (it only made him more «anime») and looked at Jake.<br>- Okay, let's go there. So that I can get rid of you already, English ... - he sighed shortly. - But mind yourself - your adventurism can lead us to a not very nice place...  
>- Don't worry, bro! - English only grinned more. - If that happens – we'll get out of any shit. Moreover, I don't think we can get in such awful trouble!<br>Dirk was silent for a minute, then said:  
>- When are we leaving?<br>- ... We can set off even tomorrow!  
>- As you say...<p>

The trip to the place was pretty boring. But what to do - for the sake of the task you have to be patient. But after a few days the boys were already there.  
>Of course, Dirk clearly felt that it will end up with no good. But he couldn't explain why. It isn't because he has seen and read all sorts of things where small towns are always cursed, and the main characters fall into a trap from which not all of them get out. No, absolutely not!.. It's just... the senses stubbornly insisted that the trip was a bad idea and that they'd needed to think better. And his senses never lied to him...<br>All fears were confirmed when they'd entered the town. In appearance it was practically empty. There were very few residents, which... at least put you on your guard. When they asked the local head about this (there always was not the mayor but the head of the town), he explained it with quite unconvincing (on Dirk's opinion) argument - the majority of people went to visit the other cities. It was also interesting how happy the head was about the fact that guys were going to stay for the study of local history. He immediately handed them the key of the Historical Society and wished them good luck.  
>After talking with the head of the town, they stopped for the night at a local motel. It looked not really attractive, but possible to live in. And most importantly – nobody disturbed them.<br>It was late evening. Jake was sitting and taking notes - as he said, «it is necessary to record observations of each day for making a really good report later». Strider did not mind - at least nothing special was required of him as always. Only bringing the food to their room. And it's not much of a work.  
>Dirk was busy with his katana which he took with him, occasionally throwing glances at English. It's good that his eyes were hidden behind the shades – if not, then his friend would have already known that Strider had been silently watching him. And not in the normal meaning...<br>Speaking frankly, Dirk liked Jake for a long time - since the school time. They only met each other - and this cheerful adventurer in the old-fashioned rectangular glasses that loved blue-skinned beauties and movies about the adventures seriously had got him. It was useless to deny it, so Strider had accepted it and just started watching the guy silently. And not just watching - he had a personal collection of photos of English, made, of course, without him knowing it. In such moments, Dirk felt like a ninja - invisible, acting immediately and always achieving the needed result...  
>- ... Hey, Dirk, I'm asking you. Where are you floating? – Jake's voice pulled Strider from the thought.<br>- M? Sorry – was lost in thoughts. What did you ask? - he said quietly.  
>- I asked: what do you think they can keep in the Historical Society? - English bit his lower lip with his large front teeth (which are always in the sight) and smiled dreamily. - Certainly some treasures left by the Indians!<br>Dirk just exhaled quietly.  
>«Well, as always...» - he thought, while saying aloud:<br>- Everything is possible, everything is possible... We'll see tomorrow. And now let's go to sleep.  
>Jake nodded, put his notebook aside on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. They both settled in their beds and gradually fell asleep...<p>

The night flew by unnoticed. And surprisingly calm. But... the next morning began with a not very pleasant thing.  
>- Dirk. Dirk, wake up!<br>The guy frowned slightly - Jake had a really bad habit was to push from bed at the beginning of dawn – fumbled his shades on the bedside table and put them on. Then he got up and looked at his friend.  
>- What is it?.. - he said a little sleepy and then stopped. English looked extremely worried. He hesitated a little, then said quietly:<br>- ... All people have disappeared!..


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two.**_

Dirk slightly frowned in response.  
>- If this is kind of a funny joke early in the morning, then sorry, English - I didn't appreciate the humor, - he said.<br>- Fuck - what jokes! - Jake threw up his hands. - I just woke up and wanted to go to the administrative department of the motel in order to make a phone call... And what did I see? NO-BO-DY!  
>- Stop this hysteric... - Strider threw a blanket and reached for his pants and shirt. - Maybe nobody just hasn't come there yet. What time is it now though?<br>English hesitated again. Okay, this isn't good. Dirk raised his eyebrow.  
>- Well?<br>- M ... The fact is that the clock has stopped... Wherever I looked, - said the guy, scratching the back of his head.  
>Strider sighed. Well, as expected!<br>- Go again to the administrator's room and get to the phone. Try to get through at least somewhere... - he said quietly, pulling over his black jeans.  
>- As you say, boss, - said Jake with slight sarcasm, then got up and left the room.<br>Dirk shook his head. As it was said, from the very beginning he wasn't really enthusiastic about going far in a town near the mountains. He knew how it starts: two TJS - Typical Japanese Students - come to the village (or city), stay there, and then some monsters and loli in sailor-suits appear, and you've got to kick some nasty creatures' asses... But, on the other hand, when English had begun begging Strider, he just couldn't control himself. Whatever happens in this town - even if just a huge boredom (which, by the way, is much worse than an army of monsters/sweet-loli-in-sailor-suits (underline the needed)) - but to spend some time, almost alone with Jake... Dirk simply couldn't refuse.  
>Meanwhile, the dark-haired adventurer returned from his «quick trip» to the administration.<br>- I tried to call. In the neighboring rooms, and the local police station, and even a bunch of other places... but the phone was silent, - that was his «report».  
>- Just perfect... - Strider snorted, pulling on his shirt.<br>Jake looked thoughtfully at his feet. Then his lips stretched in a familiar smile.  
>- You know... It's A-WE-SO-ME! The anomalous zone! - he said.<br>- Don't share your enthusiasm, - Dirk responded, adjusting his shades and rising from bed. – Hope we won't get into anything. It'll be ironic...  
>- Huh? Oh come on, - English waved away. He began taking notes - as always for the report. - Adventure - this is cool! I didn't think this can happen on the student's practice.<br>Strider sighed and looked out the window. There wasn't a soul in the street, which somehow strained. He glanced at his watch - they showed some sort of rubbish, and were as needed in this situation as a rotten pumpkin.  
>Meanwhile Jake, finishing with the writings, put away the notebook.<br>- Come on. I think we should go look around. I guess, the first place that we should visit is the local Historical Society. After all, we have the key from it, so why not to take the advantage.  
>- As you say, - Dirk shrugged his shoulders and hung his trusty katana on the shoulder.<br>English chuckled, looking at the sword.  
>- And you always carry it with you. So why, one wonders? Is something terrible gonna happen? – he snorted, going to the door.<br>- Well, then why you carry a pair of these pistols, if nothing terrible has to happen... - Strider said in response and followed him. They both went outside.  
>- Okay, okay, you got me. As always. Now can we concentrate on the study? - Jake raised his eyes to the sky, passing through the courtyard to the arch – the exit from the motel.<br>- And we did not? - Dirk raised his eyebrow. - By the way, go to the right ...  
>English just shook his head. Yes, sometimes Strider was simply impossible. However, you can't find more reliable friend, so it's better to tolerate his apathy and love for the irony...<p>

* * *

><p>Jake walked down the narrow street – it's interesting that it was not asphalted, but paved with cobblestones, which isn't done now... They didn't walk for long – it was good that the town was small, and many places could be reached on foot.<br>The building, assigned to a local Historical Society, looked... put it mildly, like a barn, which was once tried to be repaired. A lot of holes in the wooden structure, crooked windows and doors - strange, in that photograph that the head of the town showed them, the Historical Society looked like just renovated. English looked skeptically at the building.  
>- ... Must be here, - he said.<br>- ... Historical Society looks like an old fossil, - Dirk, standing a little behind, hummed silently. - Ironic...  
>Jake gave him a frowny look.<br>- Well, anyway, it's here, - he opened the lock and opened the double doors as gently as possible. But the awareness didn't help – the doors creaked terribly, and one of them has fallen off.  
>- Yep, a fossil, - said Strider, coming after him.<br>English threw the door away - it fell with a thud on the wooden floor, throwing up clouds of dust.  
>- ... Hmm, really. Only that fossils are a lot firmer. And this... - he went into the house.<br>It was dark inside, but the light from the street flooded through the many cracks, so it was still tolerable. Everything: stands with exhibits, bulletin announcements and explanations - was covered with a serious layer of dust. Jake frowned.  
>- Do they even look after this place? - he said with a slight disturbance.<br>- ... Wait, - Dirk ran his fingers over one of the exhibits and looked at them - they were smeared with dust. If to think a bit – the Historical Society was the only one in the town. It couldn't be closed because they were clearly told by the head that the Society had celebrated its anniversary in the past year... The building couldn't fall apart SO much during the year. Even during the two. - ... Oh how I don't like it.  
>- I don't like it even more – how can you understand what is where? - English retorted for his own occasions as always. Coughing a bit from the loads of dust, he went further - to the bookshelves. A couple of these were overturned, and books lay around in complete mess on the floor. Jake shook his head. - Horrible...<br>Strider went behind him and picked up one of the books from the floor, starting to look it through.  
>It was dark in the depths of the building - apparently, the frequency of cracks in the walls there was less, so English had to take out a flashlight which he'd brought with him. And then he found something.<br>- Wow! - the guy fell on his knees and bent over slightly, getting a hand under one of the fallen racks.  
>Dirk threw the book away, realizing that it doesn't have any information.<br>- ... And what is it? - he began to look at the shelves trying to find something containing the history of the town.  
>- Hold the flashlight - it stuck, - it was obvious that Jake was trying to pull something out from underneath the banked shelves, but the thing was bigger in dimensions than the hole through which it was attempted to be pulled.<br>Strider silently took the flashlight and began to light the «space to work» for English.  
>- ... Maybe you need to extend the hole a little, huh? - He spoke after a few seconds.<br>- I'll do it! - Jake lay on the floor (not sparing his favorite green safari jacket), and began to knock at the broken shelf.  
>Soon, it succumbed, and through a hole the guy pulled out... an old camera. A beautiful and quite working one.<br>- Woah, you just look at this! - English said with admiration.  
>- ... Camera, - Dirk lit the thing. – Of the old model. So what?<br>No, this guy just does not know how to appreciate antiques. Jake waved his hand.  
>- You don't understand - it's such a rarity! It's definitely more than a dozen years! These were made, like, in the early twentieth century, - he said, continuing to examine the finding.<br>- ... I really don't understand your enthusiasm. And not surprised to see it here - it's Historical... - Strider began skeptically, but then fell silent for a moment. - ... Give it to me for a sec.  
>- Oh, okay. Don't break it with your «bear paws», - English hummed and gave the camera to Dirk, taking away the flashlight.<br>Strider just snorted. With jewelry care he began to examine the lens near the one of the cracks.  
>Jake continued to search in the same hole under the bookshelf. Soon he found a box with a film to the camera - the 14 type (a rare piece of luck!), and... a strange little cylinder of glass, inside of which was held the tungsten filament (the same as that in the old-fashioned light bulbs).<br>- Cool. Now it certainly will be possible to use this camera!.. – said the guy with joy. – It would be good to find the documentation for it, if there is one...  
>At this time Dirk finished the inspection of the camera.<br>- ...I can tell you with... ninety-five percent accuracy that this is the Japanese thing charmed on something, - he handed the camera back to English.  
>- Japanese? Charmed? - he stood up and took the camera. He looked at it closer under the light of a flashlight.<br>White light lit the body of the camera. On closer inspection the carved signs could be seen around the edge of the lens. They were carved strictly in circle... if in any particular order.  
>- Hmm... Yes. There are the symbols... - Jake said thoughtfully. - But they don't not look like Japanese ones... Seems like the Sanskrit. It's strange - why did somebody decorate camera with such signs?<br>- I told you – it is charmed on something, - Strider nodded, coming closer to him.  
>- Are you're such an expert in this... - English grinned. – Anyway, it is necessary to check if it works, - he gave Dirk the flashlight once again and, after carefully opening the box, began putting the film in the camera. The main thing - not to light it.<br>Strider muted the light of the flashlight, shielding it with his hand. The room was plunged into almost total darkness. While Jake was busy with the camera he thought it had become a little colder... But it's most likely a hoax – it always seems colder in the dark.  
>Soon the lid was locked. English tried to look for a place for the cylinder, which he took from underneath the shelf. And it was found - just next to the shooting button. Inserting the detail, the guy smiled contentedly.<br>- Well, now we can check out! - he brought the camera to his eyes and began to examine the environment through the lens. - Hmm, interesting... I've never seen the old camera from the inside...  
>Suddenly the cylinder, which could be partially seen through the lens, flickered with faint reddish light.<br>- Oh! Sweet - the camera works! - Jake exclaimed. - Just don't understand how...  
>The farther English led the camera, the brighter cylinder shone. Soon he stopped the lens on Dirk - cylinder shone the britest here.<br>- Woah, dude, it seems to react on you, - the guy laughed... until he saw one more, transparent and bluish, figure in the picture. - Huh? - He blinked and slightly advanced lens. - It seems, we've lit the film - a lag comes out...  
>The figure looked like a middle-aged man. And clearly the Japanese nationality - because he was dressed in a traditional male kimono. But... in a strange way - he obviously did not fit into the modern world, looking like an alien from the distant past.<br>- What is it, a stain? - Strider crossed his arms over his chest. - And stop filming me...  
>- Yes. And it strangely looks like a human... - Jake sighed. - Okay, I'll stop, don't get angry...<br>He removed the camera from the eyes... and stood in a daze. What English considered as a «lag», miraculously moved into reality. He heard an unpleasant noise - as if somewhere was damaged radio. The cold that he had felt before now felt in full force.  
>- English? What is it? It's like you saw a ghost, - if Dirk only knew how he was right.<br>Jake raised his trembling hand, pointing at the figure behind the other.  
>- D... Dirk... behind you! - he cried at the very moment when the ghost swayed and stretched out his arms in order to grab Strider...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three.**_

Creepy, scolding to the bones cold. That was what Dirk felt behind him. Well, not only behind - the whole room suddenly became like a big fridge. And along with it - the noise in the ears. Whistling, hissing, through which the quiet sighs could be heard.  
>Strider pulled out his katana and slashed at the space behind him, bouncing away. What he saw amazed him.<br>What had recently been behind him - yeah, good «lag», nothing to say - was the most natural ghost. Such could be seen in horror films. Transparent figure, exuding cool bluish glow. In the appearance - natural Japanese man in a kimono. But... Dirk knew some elements of Japanese culture well enough. One of these elements - how the people of the country wear kimonos and yukatas. Kimono in which the ghost was dressed was folded from right to left - like on deceased people...  
>«Fascinating and frightening at the same time...» - could not help thinking Strider.<br>Meanwhile, the spirit decided to go on the offensive. It stretched out his pale, tranparent, covered with scabs hands and slowly, unsteadily, headed towards the guys.  
>Dirk glanced at Jake. He was standing in a daze - green eyes widened, reflecting panic, hands trembling slightly, but firmly gripping the camera, so that the knuckles had turned white. No, there is nothing to wait for from him... So, he had to think what to do, and quickly! The sword didn't work against the spirit, which in general is not surprising - the material couldn't do anything against the immaterial. Consequently, there must be something that has the force against this in it... Something... Of course!<br>- Give it here! - Strider grabbed camera from English's hands. It was time to check it in action - because it had reacted on the ghost. It showed that there had been something beyond in the room. So, it certainly should help to deal with it.  
>Dirk has focused the lens on the spirit of the Japanese and pressed the shooting button. The flash lit up the room for a moment, then the light was gone... and with it was gone a part of the spirit's glow. Yeah, it works! Well, one frame was not enough, because the spirit was still there.<br>To kill with a camera... Actually it reminded Strider of one anime... Just, uh... Jake obviously didn't look like an innocent girl from the high society, which was accompanying the main character. Though...  
>Dirk threw away the unwanted thoughts and focused. It was necessary to better understand the structure of the camera. Surely it could be used like the pistols that English was so fond of. Only where the power of «shots» came from?.. The look caught on the symbols that were carved on the edge of the lens. The half of them was shining, but when the ghost had stepped a little closer, another one lit up. That's it! The power of the «shot» depended on the number of lighted symbols. Like the composite spell...<br>Oh... that looked like another anime. Strider began to hold the button – he hoped he wouldn't be attacked by the ghost before all the energy accumulates. Once the last character lit (it could be seen even from the inside of the camera), Dirk made another shot. Still an interesting idea - to destroy the elusive spirit by capturing it on the frame with a special camera...  
>The second shot was enough to finally banish the ghost. He crouched, and, uttering a strangled moan, disappeared. The cylinder on the camera immediately faded, signaling that the danger had passed. Strider sighed and lowered his camera. Hallelujah...<br>There was a thud - Jake flopped to his knees. Looks like his legs let him down.  
>- ... What the hell was that?.. - his voice was unusually quiet.<br>- ... A ghost, - Dirk said phlegmatically, examining the camera with a new interest. Yes, it's a really unique thing they'd got.  
>- Well, of course, not Frankenstein! - English jumped up, all on the nerves. - But fuck - how?<br>- What does it mean – «how»? - Strider looked up at him.  
>- How did this crap get here and... and... Guh, I don't understand a damn thing! - the guy shook his head, nearly shaking off his glasses. – Does it only seem to me, or he really could kill us?<br>«There it goes – turned on his talker...»  
>- ... I don't know. And I don't understand a damn thing either, Jake, - Dirk replied calmly.<br>Jake sighed and tried to calm down. He looked around. His eyes fell on the book which was lying next to him - it was made in the manner of the Japanese (separate pages held together with a ribbon) and stood out of the rest. English picked it up.  
>- Hmm... It looks newer than the others... - he said thoughtfully.<br>- Then take it, and let's go. I don't want to be attacked by another kind of shit, - Strider went forward.  
>Meanwhile, behind him the monotonous voice of Jake was heard – that's how he'd always read while walking:<br>- «Thursday 1920. ... Many local customs are similar to those carried out in some places in Japan. It's good that I managed to bring the Camera Obscura – people began to buy them one by one after doctor Asou had invented them... Friday, 1920. Took pictures of a couple of the ghosts of children that stood on a rock. They say the cave under it is strictly prohibited to enter. But, maybe, I'll still manage to get there, no? Although, the entrance is not visible right under the rock... Saturday, 1920. Lost my charm – the Stone Mirror. It's because I was kicked out of one of the houses, in which, as far as I managed to find out, was the passage to the place of the ritual. No worries - I still have a chance to see what ritual will be there. ... By the way, some guy asked me to help him to escape that night. Almost with tears in his eyes. At the same time he asked me to take a photo with his friends. Well, fine, I didn't refuse the first time, and won't the second. I'll give him the photo then...»  
>- ... Well, this unknown person was all burning with enthusiasm. By the way - you forgot something, - Dirk was still going forward.<br>- Hm? - English looked up from pages - there was still a couple, written in large letters. - What did I forget?  
>- You left a pile of bricks, a fearless adventurer, - Strider pointed to the room that they had recently left. - Although not so long ago you, too, were so burning with enthusiasm to inspect everything.<br>Jake snorted.  
>- Ha-ha. Very funny, Strider... Funny to tears, Mr. «my-katana-is-useless-against-spirits-oh-fuck».<br>- Well, I wasn't standing in one spot like a statue... - Dirk retorted.  
>Meanwhile, English returned to reading.<br>- «... Sunday, 1920. Helped that boy to escape. But got caught instead... They locked me up here. Strange... Do they have any plans for me? It is terrible to even think about... ... ... ... Earth suddenly began to shake. Is there something in the mountains? Or... is it because of what they do there? ... ... ... If someone finds this - it is better if this is attached to the camera. Only it can see Them and fight them. Look for the film. If you find my lost talisman - even better. Be aware - in this village every wall has ears, and every stone...»  
>- ... The sacrifices? - hummed Strider.<br>- Who knows... At times, the ancient rituals included such things, - Jake closed the book. - Apparently, these recordings might belong to the ghost that we have seen here. He is the purest Japanese in appearance. Plus the book is made in the traditional style of Japan... - he sighed. - It is interesting - what could be there in Japan, to compare it with America?..  
>- Anything, - Dirk shrugged. - The Japanese have lots of light and dark spirits...<br>- You're specialist, our anime lover... - said English with irony and looked around. - ... Did something flash there?  
>Dirk immediately grabbed his camera and picked it up.<br>- Where? - he turned around.  
>- Don't jerk, damn it! - Jake snorted. – It's scary as hell... - he went to one of the stands. There he stopped and hummed in surprise. - ... Holy Water? What the fuck is this for?<br>Strider came and stood beside him. And really - a glass bottle filled with water stood on a small wooden desk. On the plate at the front was signed «Holy Water. About 1920». On the bottle's front a paper label with the words in Japanese was glued.  
>- ... Maybe helps from the spirits, too? - Dirk suggested.<br>He looked closer at the label. Some of the symbols were clear, that was a plus - a large part of the inscription was quite possible to read. From this it became clear that the water was really blessed and helped to heal the injuries made by the ghosts.  
>- Hey - good thing... - Strider unceremoniously took the bottle from the rack and put it in his pocket.<br>- What – did you understand this rubbish that is written there? - English looked inquiringly at him.  
>- Not completely, but understood the meaning. The water heals.<br>- Woah... Well... Then better take it... Maybe there is something else useful, hm? - Jake began to light everything with the flashlight.  
>Dirk also began to look above the slightly lowered shades. Suddenly the ray of light caught the transparent figure from the darkness. It was a guy looking around twenty, blond head bowed down. He was wearing only rough brown pants. What was frightening in this ghost – it had a huge wound in the center of the chest at heart level. Strider strained, raising the camera. But the spirit was sitting motionless next to a pile of junk and didn't seem to want to attack. The camera reacted on the ghost in a different way – the cylinder was glowing with blue light. What did that mean?<br>English looked at him and then grabbed the camera.  
>- Well, who shits bricks? - he focused the lens to the ghost and photographed it. Then, with some kind of surprise removed the camera from the eyes. – It's strange - it didn't show what I'd photographed...<br>- I'm not scared... - Dirk replied calmly. - What did you see?  
>- There was a wooden house... with a well near it... But just for a moment.<br>Strider rubbed his chin.  
>- ... Maybe it's here somewhere?<br>- I guess so. We'll have to go through the village and look for it... - Jake shrugged, then looked down. Now he wasn't so happy about the adventure - not like in the beginning, it was clearly visible.  
>- Relax, English, - Dirk pushed him in the shoulder. – We'll get out of this.<br>English looked up, and then exhaled.  
>- Well, of course. It would be better to live, - he gave the camera back to Strider. – Let's go.<br>The guys headed towards the exit from the Society. They walked through the door and hesitated.  
>- ... It is strange - why the hell is it so dark in the streets? - Jake said.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four.**_

It seemed that it was morning recently. And then time seemed to unwind. And it's not even clear - whether forward, or backward.  
>Although, when the eyes had more or less become used to the darkness, it was clear that backward. And it amazed not less than the presence of darkness: instead of the town there was something more like a small village around. Where once had been the usual panel or brick houses, were now the wooden shacks. And they looked quite abandoned...<br>Jake didn't understand. He even pinched himself a couple of times in the right forearm – what if it's just a dream? Well, yes, really strange, but dream... Yet every time the guy had opened his eyes again, the same picture appeared in front of him.  
>- Something like some abandoned in the days of the Wild West towns, don't you think? - Dirk chuckled. It felt like he absolutely wasn't worried about such a change in the environment - at least, his expression still remained unreadable.<br>«Just shut up - I feel sick...» - English wanted to say, but deided not to shout on the friend. It wouldn't help the cause.  
>- ... But really – strange, - Strider lowered his shades and looked around the area. - ... It feels like in this place... time goes as it pleases.<br>- ... Make more fun of my brain - it gives me a «special pleasure»... - Jake said with sarcasm and lit the road ahead. Still paved with cobblestones, it led off into the distance, past a set of wooden houses. The guy went in their direction - maybe somewhere among them there is one with a well?  
>- I'm not making fun, Jake - I just think this version is the most logical. We couldn't have been in this society for so long, - Dirk finally took out his flashlight and followed him.<br>English didn't answer. He walked forward, trying to look calm, but by the way he held the lantern, it was obvious that the guy was nervous. The darkness around pressed on him, and the lack of people also didn't add optimism.  
>Meanwhile, Strider sighed and came a little closer.<br>- I'm nervous too, Jake... - he said quietly. Tries to support, yeah ... Nice try, Mr. Don't-Care, but not too successful...  
>- It can't be seen on you, - Jake snorted.<br>«... As everything else. All the time the same grimace expressing nothing...»  
>Soon the first house appeared... And it was with a well... like the one that was in the picture. English quickened his pace. Standing near the building, he lit it with his flashlight.<br>- The same house, - said Jake.  
>- Well, great... What's next? - Dirk, too, began to light the house.<br>English thought a bit. He tried to open the door, but it stood still.  
>- Guess we should search for the back door... – said the guy.<br>He stood at the door for a moment, then went around the house, looking at the well with some anxiety. He unwillingly remembered the girl from the movie «The Ring». You never know – what if suddenly something like this can get out?.. Then again, flashlight caught something out of the darkness - right near the well. Struggling with fear, English went to this place and sat down in order to pick up the thing that caught the light beam.  
>- What is it, Jake? - Strider came up close and lit his back in the dark.<br>Jake stood up and showed... the Stone mirror's piece.  
>- It seems, we've found the charm of the Japanese visitor, - he said not without pleasure.<br>Suddenly, the back was hit with a wave of cold. His ears could clearly hear someone else's breathing. English stopped. The well... The cold was terrible. Like... the Death itself was standing behind.  
>«Don't look back. Just don't look back!»<br>- Jake? What is it? - Dirk's voice was hardly heard.  
>«Don't look back. Don't look back!»<br>But in the reflection of the Stone Mirror the transparent girl's figure in white robe could be seen. Her eyes were hidden under a blonde fringe of short, reaching to the shoulders hair. The chest was smeared with dry blood... Here she pulls a pale hand to touch his shoulder...  
>Jake turned around. But there was no one behind. Only a well. Suddenly English realized that he hadn't been breathing nearly a minute, and he began frantically to catch breath.<br>- Bro, you scare me... - Strider came closer. - All of a sudden you freeze like that and start shitting bricks for no apparent reason...  
>Jake looked at him. What? So... he didn't see the ghost? The guy sighed.<br>- 'S okay. Let's go... - he went on to the back yard of the house.  
>- I'd better go ahead, - Dirk went ahead of him.<br>English shrugged, but did not retort. They went to the backyard. There was another door... through which ran a guy's ghost that had been in the Historical Society before. Strider raised the camera, but the spirit was out of sight.  
>«Maybe this guy is harmless? Let it be so - that he only shows us the way...» - Jake made a hand gesture of stopping and then went to the door. He touched it - it easily opened...<p>

* * *

><p>The house was the simplest - ordinary two-floored cabin with a basement. The first floor had a kitchen, a living room, the entrance to the basement (closed, by the way) and a corridor with the stairs to the second floor. The inspection of the kitchen brought nothing - there were only lots of rusty dishes and other trash. The living room was a little more interesting. As soon as the guys had got to the middle of the room, the camera suddenly began to show signs of life. The indicator was flashing a weak bluish light. Jake pulled Dirk, paying attention to it. Now they walked across the room in search of the source. Until they came to a small dressing room. The light shone the brightest in front of it.<br>- ... The symbols don't shine. Perhaps we need to open the door and see what's inside, - Strider suggested, still holding the camera in front of the eyes.  
>- Okay, - English nodded and took hold of the door handle.<br>It creaked, and, though with difficulty, but opened. It was empty inside the dressing room - only the bar for hangers. It's funny - room was fairly high in terms of the ceiling. But what was remarkable – around a single bulb that hung at the top, was tied a piece of rope. For what?..  
>- Hey, English, - Dirk called, standing behind.<br>- Hm-m? - Jake turned around. – What, did you find something?  
>- Yeah - focus of the camera points to the light bulb on the ceiling, - answered Strider. The camera lens had already been focused on the right place.<br>- Well, then shoot, don't wait, - English turned back and looked up to the light bulb.  
>- Okay, okay...<br>The flash lit up the room...  
>- FUCKING SHIT! - Jake flopped on the floor with eyes widened in horror.<br>For the moment... the ghost of middle-aged men, dressed in a white shirt and gray pants appeared in the room. It hung in a loop of rope that was tied to that same light bulb. His head was bowed. On the wall under the bar for hangers with something reddish (like dried blood) was written: «MURDERERS. DAMN YOU FOR TAKING HIM...»  
>«What... the... the hanged man! Real one!»<br>The horrifying image was gone in a second. There was a knock - something fell on the floor on the spot under where the ghost had been hanging before. After sitting a couple of minutes, English got up and approached on all fours the lying subject. This was the box with the film - but this time type 61. The guy picked it up with trembling hand, and, after getting onto his feet, headed out of the closet with a dumbfounded look. Dirk followed him, shutting the door behind him.  
>- Ja...<br>- Don't start, - Jake sharply interrupted his friend, heading to the stairs to the second floor...

The next floor also contained a number of rooms: two bedrooms, a private library and a small storage. The inspection was initiated with the latter. Because English immediately discovered something there. Going into the room, he reached for one of the shelves.  
>- Hey, Dirk, come here! There is something useful! - said the guy.<br>- What did you get there? - Strider went after him.  
>- Ta-da-a! - Jake shoved a familiar green box labeled «Type 61» almost right in the face of a friend. - The film! And again, more powerful than the one that's currently in the camera!<br>Dirk pulled away a little, but then took the film.  
>- ... And there was no need to shove it in my nose, English, - he hummed.<br>- As if it smells bad... Well, a little dusty, but I didn't notice an allergy after you... - English smiled and was just on the way to the exit... but noticed that the door was shut. - ... Hey, have you closed it?  
>- Hm? No, I didn't. Maybe the wind? - Strider said, putting the film in a loin bag.<br>- Yeah, of course... - Jake snorted and pushed the door... but it didn't move. It's like it had been nailed down to the doorpost. - What the..? - He tried again, only with two hands and pressing his feet against the floor... but no, it didn't help.  
>- Let me try, - Dirk went to the door.<br>English just shrugged his shoulders, stepping back – there was no need to argue, Strider had more power, maybe he will succeed. But... even after Dirk trying to open it the door continued to stand firmly. Such a shaky-looking - and closed tightly enough at the same time... Jake raised an eyebrow.  
>- Don't tell me that it is shut... - he said.<br>- ... Apparently, yes, - Strider turned to him.  
>- It can't be... – English was becoming nervous. He bit his lip and looked around once. - But... there is no other way out of here.<br>- Alas, - Dirk looked around the room and nodded. Damn, this guy's calmness really infuriated! Although... maybe it's only the external?  
>Suddenly from all sides at once moaning began to be heard. Jake couldn't believe his ears - maybe auditory hallucinations? In this place it isn't surprising...<br>- Damn it. You, too... Do you hear? - asked Strider with a slight frown. So he also could hear them...  
>- So, I don't have hallucinations. Great... - English exhaled. Meanwhile, voices grew louder, and it was frightening. The guy leaned back against the wall.<br>Dirk renewed the struggle with the door. But it continued to resist stubbornly. Jake closed his eyes a little - god, let the voices go away! But no - the moans intensified...  
>Strider suddenly turned and grabbed English sharply by the arm, dragging him from the wall and hugging. The guy felt a little shocked. He began to twitch.<br>- Dirk, what the fuck is wrong with you? It sucks even more with you so close! - he said irritably.  
>- Well, you want to be dragged away? Then good luck, - Dirk quietly hissed at him, nodding off somewhere behind Jake.<br>- Huh? - he looked behind... and just clung to him stronger. The soul was filled with new panic.  
>As if burnt, the silhouettes of people began to appear on the walls... even ... the ghosts – they looked too scary for ordinary people. Some were bent over in a fit of pain, someone's face reflected the horror, some shouted...<br>English's heart beat quickened. Jesus, these surprises don't end!  
>- We just need to get out of here, and quickly!.. – he said.<br>- I wish I knew how to do it... - Strider answered a little sullenly. He continued holding Jake.  
>The guy closed his eyes.<br>«If only they were gone, if only they were gone!»  
>Suddenly, the moaning stopped. Instead, there was a quiet, insinuating voice:<br>- *_Why are you running away?.._*  
>The next moment the light of the both flashlights blinked... and silhouettes had disappeared. What's more - there was a quiet creak of an opening door.<br>It was noticeable that Dirk had slightly winced. Then he loosened his grip, letting Jake go.  
>- ... It's over, English, - he said quietly.<br>- Is it true? - English opened his eyes. Then sighed full of relief, quickly pulling away from Strider. - Well, thank God. Nerves go to hell from these jokes...  
>- I agree. Now let's go, - Dirk hurried out of the storage. Jake followed him.<br>- Yeah. We'll inspect the rest of the house - and out of here, - he nodded.  
>If he only had known how much worse would it be then...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five.**_

There wasn't anything useful in the library. Well, all sorts of books, but most of them lost any readable form, and those that could be read did not give any useful information. In one of the bedrooms there was nothing, too, except a diary of the guy that probably had once lived here and whose ghost they had seen. His name was Dustin... And judging by the records, the villagers obviously had done something with the guy, and against his will.  
>The last room was the second bedroom. Behind the door was heard a man crying. Honestly, it surprised the guys. When they'd opened the door they found a ghost of the man that had just recently been discovered hanging in the dressing room on the first floor. He was sitting on the floor of the room, covering his face with his hands, and wailing: «Why? Why exactly him? Lord, what a fool I was, that had allowed them to take him...» Dirk suggested that it was probably time-delayed echo of the past. The man soon had disappeared - the camera wasn't needed for his exile. Good - Strider thought the film needed to be spared. They were still lucky on the harmless ghosts, kind of a small time-out after that Japanese man. And then - you never know what will be there...<br>The guys went into the room. At the spot where the ghost man had set, now was lying a small key. Jake walked over and picked it up.  
>- Strange - what for is it for us? Such a small one... - he said thoughtfully.<br>- Probably, there's a door in this house that needs to be opened. Or, even, not in this house... Who knows, - Dirk looked at the key over his shoulder.  
>- Judging by the size, the key is for a small lock... - English squinted a bit. Then put the finding into his pocket. - Okay... Let's get out of here. There is nothing else here, and I already feel sick and can't wait to continue the search... - he went to the door... but previously opened, now it was shut. - Huh?<br>- What is it? I warn you: if it's such kind of joke, it's not funny - that was enough for me there in the storage, - said calmly Strider.  
>- I'm not kidding - it really doesn't open! - according to Jake's stunned face, he wasn't lying. - Try to break it out - and that's all!<br>Dirk sighed and, pushing his friend aside, came to the door.  
>«So, don't want to open...»<br>He breathed in and hit the door with his foot. If this door was locked usual, it would certainly have fallen off its hinges - so weak it was looking. But... Strider just swayed from the output.  
>- Hm?<br>- What? It's not breaking? Oh come on... - English raised an eyebrow and smiled. – It's wooden, and also really old!  
>- Shut up, Jake, I don't know what's wrong with it, - another hit, more powerful. The door stood still. - ... Now it's time to get nervous.<br>- Uh... H-hey, I don't want the same things that were in the storage! It's better for you to try again! - said Jake haltingly. The guy was clearly beginning to get nervous.  
>Okay, the most important was to stay calm himself. With this thought Dirk continued hitting on the door, but without any result.<br>Suddenly, the noise was heard again in the ears – the same as at the meeting with the ghost of the Japanese man, but... louder, more pressing. The indicator on the camera was showing signs of life - again familiar reddish glow. So, the violent spirit was somewhere near... Strider picked up a camera and began to inspect the room through the lens. He noticed that English at this time had unlocked the wardrobe standing in the room with the small key they'd found recently. Now he stood and waited, what would be.  
>The air around became heavier... and colder. The room suddenly began to lose color, becoming black and white, as in the old movies. Something's wrong here... Dirk looked at the camera – the power exceeded the limit, a tungsten filament in the indicator burned so brightly that it seemed that the glass cylinder could explode... Well, it's no good, it was clear fighting would be useless. In a few steps Strider crossed the room, opened the wardrobe door and shoved his friend inside. Slamming the door and closing it with a key, he pressed English to the back wall of the wardrobe, away from the horror that could come at any moment.<br>And then... something came into the room. Well, precisely, it was obviously a man. But... his look wasn't very nice - lots of paintings on bare torso, torn trousers of rough cloth, stained in blood... The face was hid under a creepy mask - the type of Indian, depicting wild animals. This looked like a dragon or a tiger... The man was looking around, apparently searching for potential victims.  
>Dirk clearly sensed the danger that came from this spirit. Fuck, icy shivers ran through the body because of this atmosphere. He just pressed against the wall, feeling someone else's wild pulse close to his chest... Jake was scared. Damn, if only he hadn't screamed. Strider looked from the door at English. And suddenly realized how close he was. Completely different shivers ran through his body... English was so close... too close. Damn, it was good that Dirk's eyes couldn't be seen. His heart pounded. The sense of danger, and such desired man so unacceptably close. Not realizing what he was doing, Dirk covered Jake's lips with his. If only he hadn't screamed... hadn't pushed away...<br>A wave of cold walked very close – yes, he'd done the right thing. English would've definitely screamed at the sight of this monster. Well...  
>Dirk even forgot for a moment where they were. Even the deathly cold that he'd felt died down compared to the heat that poured over a guy from the touch of those a bit salty lips. At one moment Dirk Strider has ceased to be a human-machine... he melted, enjoying the taste of Jake's lips. He blatantly used this situation... How vile, Mr. Strider...<br>But then the noise and the cold were gone, and all returned to normal. It was sad... Because at the same time English indignantly grunted and pushed Dirk away from him, panting.  
>- S... Strider, are you crazy? What the hell? - he exhaled, clearly displeased with what had just happened.<br>Dirk just wiped his lips. DAMMIT! Damn! What did he do? Everything inside the guy flipped. It took him five seconds to bring himself back to normal - a luxury for the man-machine. He hummed.  
>- On the other hand you didn't reveal us with your pig squeal, English... - just parried Strider.<br>English gritted his teeth.  
>- Open up the wardrobe, bastard – it's too narrow here. Moreover - this thing's gone... - he growled.<br>Dirk shrugged and opened the door. His lips tingled nicely... Well - if he dies, at least he'll know before his death that...  
>- You're a really bad kisser...<br>- Damn, ho... Stop, what? - Jake flushed immediately. How cute... - Oh, I'm a bad kisser! Hah, like you know how to kiss! - English spatted on the floor. - ... Disgusting... - he came out of the closet and headed for the door. - I'm getting out of here.  
>Strider just sighed heavily - so <em>he<em> doesn't know how? Don't be ridiculous, Jake... He adjusted his shades... Although, he could really not like it – he was a guy, and a normal one... Unlike someone...  
>Dirk just shook his head and followed his friend.<br>- And how are you gonna leave? The door is locked, - he asked.  
>Jake threw an angry glance at him, then kicked the door with all his strength. This time it easily jumped out of the hinges, landing with a crash on the floor of the corridor. English glanced again at Dirk.<br>- ... Like this, Strider!.. - he went there, where, as far as he could remember was the exit.  
>Strider raised an eyebrow - so apparently that thing had been holding the door... He sighed again and followed his friend...<p>

* * *

><p>Soon the guys came in the backyard. Jake was still angry as hell, because he tried not to look at his friend. Idiot... Really surprising dirty trick, nothing to say! And most importantly - the feeling of that kiss didn't want to fade at all... No, actually, it wasn't English's first kiss... but not the first one in general. It was the first kiss with a guy. Augh, the mere thought made him shrug!.. Worse than that was the thought that had crossed his mind - that... Strider was a good kisser - despite all the external coldness and detachment, the kiss was rather soft and warm. Like... Damn, this is stupid!<br>Jake began to look around to distract himself. Eyes fell on the familiar well. Walking past him, the guy suddenly froze. There was a terrible desire to look - and what's down there?..  
>His legs moved themselves towards the stone circle. Here English is already near its edge. Need to look down... down... He didn't understand why, but he needed...<br>Something had restrained him by the shoulder, but Jake just shook it off and slightly bended over, peering into the dark abyss of the well. The solid black – can't even see if there's any water...  
>- Jake! – Dirk's voice was heard, and English was dragged from the well.<br>Here guy kind of woke up. He frowned.  
>- Well, what else do you want, Strider?.. - his eyes fell on the indicator - the red light lit up again. - ... Huh?<br>- Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Seems someone wants to visit us... - Strider hummed.  
>A child's crying was heard from the well. The sound reflected from the walls of the well, coming from the bottom. Jake pulled away from the stone circle, standing behind Dirk. Damn, another ghost!<br>Strider stepped forward, shielding English with his shoulder, and focused the camera on the well. Moaning and crying continued for a moment, then faded away...  
>- ... Maybe she's gone? It would be better... - Jake sighed, then turned around... and began to step back. - ... Uh... th-there...<br>Behind stood a young girl. No, she wasn't similar to the well-known Sadako from «The Ring» at all. And she wasn't the same as the one English had seen earlier in the Stone Mirror's reflection... Though her hair was blond, it was long and braided in two braids to her waist. One eye was missing - perhaps, this «Well Maid» was dead before falling into a well. The dress stuck... well, yes, probably stuck to... well, if you can call that so, skin.  
>Dirk immediately turned around and pressed the shooting button - the ghost was pretty close, so all the symbols were burning on the lens. The girl stepped back a bit. She whimpered again... then disappeared. The indicator didn't fade – one shot wasn't enough.<br>- Damn, perfect! - Jake cursed, starting immediately to look around - where this thing would come out? Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Strider was changing of the film - good idea, by the way. Indeed, the recently found film 61 was certainly more powerful in terms of capturing ghosts... And then...  
>- The well! - well, now it was a direct repeat - she was climbing right out of her «water prison». She continued moaning and sobbing.<br>- Be original, monster, - Strider turned around and pressed the shooting button again.  
>The girl obeyed, at the last moment disappearing from the frame and then suddenly appearing in front of Dirk. Now she's gonna grab him!<br>- Be careful! - Jake barely managed to shove his friend away from the ghost. He landed on top of Strider and, grabbing camera in time, shot the ghost when the symbols were around the lens had turned red - so close was the spirit.  
>The girl was thrown farther than usual. There was a cry of pain - it seems that this attack had come out stronger than usual.<br>«Here it is, the Fatal Frame! Like getting into specific points on the body, allowing you to quickly neutralize the enemy...»  
>Still, the girl continued attacking, stretching out her hands. Hm, what a persistent ghost.<br>- Come on, come here, bitch... - English waited for the «X»-moment. And again, when the characters turned from blue to red, the guy pressed the shooting button. The ghost howled and after a few moments disappeared. Jake sighed and dropped his hands. - ... Disappeared.  
>- ... Are you comfortable, sweetheart? - Dirk folded his arms across his chest.<br>Well, somehow English forgot that he had been sitting right on him. He glance gloomily and threw the camera straight to his face.  
>- It would be if you weren't so bony, you moron... - the guy stood up.<br>Dirk caught the camera and also stood up.  
>- ... Thanks, English.<br>Wow – he said «Thanks». Jake sighed – a bit of irritation had gone.  
>- ... Well, I shouldn't always stand on the sidelines, building the brick house...<br>- Yeah - it wouldn't be like you, - Strider looked at him.  
>«How do you know?..»<br>English smiled a bit. Then said:  
>- The next time better hold the camera to the maximum. That would make a powerful shot. The main thing is not letting the ghost to get close before it.<br>- I see, - Dirk nodded.  
>- Hmm... Well, where to go now?.. - Jake looked puzzled at the well... and noticed something on its edge. - Hmm?<br>- Jake, don't tell that an unknown force drags you again to that fucking well... – what the hell is that? English looked at his friend.  
>- What? What do you mean? - he pointed to the edge of the well. - There is something.<br>- Well, you were drawn to this well, and you even shook my hand off, trying to bend deeply... or did you just ignore me?  
>Jake just snorted.<br>- Nonsence... - he went to the well and took what was lying there. It was a small figure – a statue of god such as those found near the former settlements of Indians. - Hmm... What is this thing?.. - English examined her - at the bottom was a small pin. It seemed that the figure should be inserted somewhere. Maybe even possible to open something.  
>- ... Maybe turns on some kind of mechanism? - Dirk voiced his thought, standing near and looking at the figure.<br>- It is possible, - the guy nodded. - But where is this mechanism?..  
>Suddenly the camera was reacting again – the indicator shone with bluish glow. But... there were no ghosts around... Strider picked up the camera and brought it to the statue.<br>- I feel we will find it out soon, - he said, taking a picture of the thing.  
>Jake stood for a moment, then asked:<br>- ... So what is it?  
>- ... No, they're mocking us! - Dirk lowered the camera. - We are going to the Historical Society again.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six.**_

Nothing else to do - they had to go back by the already known path to the very same Historical Society. Strange... This time... it looked newer? No, certainly, an optical illusion.  
>There was the same mess inside. Dirk was holding the camera at the ready – for the case the ghost suddenly shows up. But even though the indicator had been lighting, it wasn't the red light. No – certainly there was something that just needed to be photographed in order to get further instructions to act. At least, so Strider had learned for himself the meaning of indicator's bluish glow. Although the longer things went, the less he liked these hints...<br>- Maybe... there is a clue somewhere? Well, about what this figure is needed for... - Jake inspected all around, leading the flashlight. Ray slid on the shelves, boxes, exhibits... - Hmm, what's this? - he stopped the light on a small light box that stood on one of the stands - the other four figures similar to the one that they'd had were on its top, only in other colors. They had a white figure, while these four were red, black, green and blue.  
>Dirk also turned to the place and looked at the indicator. It shone most brightly in the direction of the box. Apparently, this is what they needed.<br>- Yes, Jake, that's what we need, - he went to the box and carefully lifted it off the shelf.  
>- Well, then let's insert a figure – and that's all, - English came and installed a statue in the empty slot... but the box didn't open. What's more – the indicator of the camera continued shining.<br>- ... Strange, - Strider just turned the box in his hands. - ... Maybe it needs some other key?.. - or is it a phantom box? Though, no - in this case, the guy wouldn't be able to hold it in his hands.  
>- Then I'll take a pic of it... Maybe it'll show something again... - Jake picked up a camera and photographed the box.<br>- ... And what is it? - Strider just leaned forward, trying not to touch English's hair, that was so close, with his nose.  
>- It looks like a puzzle, - he raised his head... and was very close to Dirk's face, so they both winced a bit. He stepped back. - Um... The figures' heads are pushed down on the pic. Perhaps we should push them all down... - Jake held out his hand and pushed the head of one of the figures with a click. At the same time a figure after one lowered its head. - Oops.<br>- Hmm, it's harder than it seemed, - Strider put the box on the shelf, so that it was more comfortable for them. - Come on, English - you like puzzles.  
>- Well, there's a simple system. So it won't take too long to solve it, - English nodded and with the focused view began clicking the figures' heads.<br>Dirk couldn't help admiring - it was nice to watch when Jake was working on something thoughtfully. This seriousness in the gaze of the green eyes, these sharp movements. Well, it could be noticed how English as always bit his lower lip – like when he's at work. Or shooting...  
>Finally, there was a loud click. All the heads of statues had been pushed down, and the box opened.<br>- Bingo! - said Jake happily.  
>- Excellent as always, English, - hummed Strider, allowing himself a small smile.<br>- Well, it's a puzzle for kids. It's worse when there are more of these switches... - English opened the box. Inside lay a beautiful golden key. On top of it was engraved «Town Hall». - It seems that now we know where to go next.  
>Aside the key something else was found in the box - a little worn booklet.<br>- Hmm... looks like someone else's records...  
>- You take them, and let's go - probably the sooner we get to the Hall, the better, - said Dirk.<br>Jake nodded and put the key in his pocket. He took the little book in his free hand and closed the box. They both went to the exit.  
>English began to read on the move again:<br>- «... Tuesday. The days are flowing away. It will be necessary to prepare for the Ritual of the Star soon. The main thing - to do everything as good as my father once did. Not to fail everything... Thursday. All children continue to stay in their houses. But where to find an appropriate adult? Someone has told me recently that the folklorist from Japan had come to the village to study the local traditions. Well... We'll show him what we have... Saturday. Damn! One of the children managed to escape. We'll have to look for a replacement... The priests warned me that twenty-year-olds are the worst possible option, that it was better to choose younger kids, but I didn't listen. Well then... I think my son will understand he must sacrifice something for the good of the village... of the whole world ...»  
>- ... I don't like this name – «Ritual of the Star»... - Strider adjusted his shades. - ... And the story about teenagers...<br>- Strange place... Did we get there, where human sacrifices were really practiced to the present days? - said Jake, closing the book. They were already outside. - I think we should definitely get out of here as soon as possible... We must find the Town Hall. As far as I remember, it was somewhere nearby... But we still have to walk a bit, - English looked at his friend.  
>- I completely agree. We need to get out of here... - Dirk quickened his pace a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, the guys managed to get to Town Hall. The building was newer, made of brick and had three floors. The doors were locked with a golden lock. The key they'd recently found, of course, unlocked it, and soon they opened to a dark room with a large staircase in the center. As the guys went inside, the doors slammed shut behind them sharply, and the flashlights suddenly went out.<br>Dirk almost jumped, automatically holding his katana.  
>- ... Fuck!<br>- Great, just great! - Jake clicked the flashlight's switch, and, swearing, put it away. He squinted, trying to look around. – I don't see a fucking thing...  
>Strider took off his shades. He became accustomed to the darkness and began looking around, noticing the dark silhouettes.<br>- Jake... gimme your hand, - he called his friend.  
>- Yeah, nice try... - English snorted and was about to go forward... but, judging by the sound, fell instead. - Damn!..<br>Dirk sighed a bit. What a stubborn idiot... He went to his friend who was lying on the floor and took his hand, helping to stand up.  
>- Idiot, want to get lost?<br>- ... Okay, wise guy. Just don't delude yourself too much... - Jake tried to stand up... but couldn't, falling on the floor on his knees again. - What the..?  
>- Well, what are you, stuck? - Strider said.<br>- I can't stand up. As if something is holding me... on the right leg, - English said with some fright.  
>Something holding?..<br>The quiet rustle was heard from somewhere below, then there was a quiet boy's voice:  
>- *<em>... He will come for you...<em>*  
>The next moment the indicator shone brightly with the red light, snatching from the dark the outline of a ghost. The dark-haired guy, dressed only in torn trousers, with a stabbed chest at heart's level, was lying on the floor and gripping Jake on the right ankle.<br>Dirk clenched English's hand and pulled him while clicking the camera - though not powerful, but this quick hit could at least make the ghost to release Jake.  
>Ghost released the guy's leg, rising up from the floor. It didn't recoil - a weak strike didn't force him to step back. Giggling, the guy disappeared. Strider, again quite spontaneously, pressed English to his chest. Why deceiving themselves? He was terrified not less than Jake... and feared for him even more than for himself. Because he again fell into a stupor, breathing rather often.<br>The next moment the ghost appeared from the floor nearby and tried to grab Dirk's shoulder. No chance - Strider easily dodged, stepping back and putting English behind him. The guy got out of the floor and started, giggling, approaching Dirk. He clearly enjoyed playing with the new guests.  
>- You got the wrong guys, you bastard... - growled slightly Strider, focusing the camera on the ghost.<br>Having admitted that as closely as possible, so that the characters were heated around the lens, he pressed the shutter button. The boy recoiled slightly surprised cry. Then again he was gone - but the battle has not yet been clearly over.  
>- Jake?.. - Dirk glanced at his friend. He stayed in the same state of shock. How had he not suffered a hyperventilation attack - so often he was breathing... Though, he never suffered them. Well, he hadn't been in such dangerous situations earlier, too...<br>The ghost in the meantime continued to tease. Here and there creaking floorboards and laughter were heard, but the spirit didn't appear. In the end, he jumped right in front of Strider. The guy recoiled, but then again pressed the button, «pulling the trigger» of the prepared camera. The second shot was enough for this spirit to disappear. The ghost said in the end:  
>- *<em>... One... not... enough...<em>*  
>Dirk was breathing heavily, releasing the camera.<br>- ... It's gone, Jake, calm down, - quietly, as gently as possible, said the man-machine, turning to his friend.  
>Jake slowly regained his breath. But then he collapsed on the floor and clutched his hands in his hair.<br>- I can't handle this anymore! - he shouted, voice breaking.  
>Strider sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.<br>- Jake, please, calm down, - every word was hard to say. But hell - about what hysterics can you talk when the person whom you love feels even worse than you?  
>- You can easily say, Mr. Pokerface! - English continued to scream. – Everything's always under control! But damn - not everyone is given with that! - He shook his head. By the way, the touch of a ghost guy left on the memory of not only «beautiful» emotions, but also a serious bruise on the ankle.<br>Dirk frowned. Without dark shades it wasn't easy to keep calm. How he wanted to hit English... What he did, weighing the guy a good slap.  
>- Pull yourself together, English! - said Strider as firm as he could.<br>Jake jerked. He rubbed the slapped cheek, adjusting slightly skewed glasses.  
>- ... I'm sorry, Dirk. I was just... scared so much... - the guy said quietly.<br>- I understand, Jake, - Dirk sighed and closed his eyes. - I also built a brick house now... so we are in the same boat.  
>- So, this is it... All created cool facades are ruined as a house of cards by the harsh reality... - English sighed and winced slightly. - ... Fuck, the ankle hurts... This bastard gripped on it really hard.<br>- I'll help, - Strider took out the Holy Water they'd found before. He moved his hand blindly over Jake's leg, finfing the ankle. Dirk pushed all «wrong» thoughts away - is not the right time for his own love. Especially if he loves, he shouldn't let out the instincts. – Does it hurt here? - he gently touched the ankle.  
>- ... Yeah, right here, - English winced again. – It's like... as if I got this place terribly frostbitten.<br>- Sure thing: the ghost's touch – it's scary... – it was good that in the dark it couldn't be seen how Strider fought with embarrassment. He opened the bottle and poured some water on the bruise. - ... Feel better how? Does it help?  
>- Surprisingly, yes, - Jake nodded slightly. – It's noticeably better... I guess that Japanese guy had brought it with him in his time. Looks like he knew on what he'd gone...<br>- Well, he was a folklorist, and even with such a weapon against the ghosts, then surely he was taught by experience ... - Dirk washed the bruise and put the bottle back into the loin bag. There still remained a half of water.  
>- I'm surprised that they have such things there, in Japan. Camera for exorcism, Holy Water to heal the injuries inflicted by them... - English chuckled. - No, probably I will never want to go there...<br>- Don't promise. And in general – it's good that they have such things. They were smarter then the Europeans in this aspect... - Strider sighed. Then added: - Let's look for a safe place and have a rest...


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven.**_

There was a room with sofas next to the stairs. Though they were in the dust, but relatively unbroken. Therefore, it was enough to just clean the dust and sit down on them. There was no danger anywhere – the camera didn't react...  
>Dirk carefully cleaned the dust from a few sofas. His flashlight started working again here, and so Strider hurried to turn it on and put his shades back on. Sneezing, the guy sat down on one of the sofas and exhaled.<br>- ... Tolerable. I would even say, it is convenient... - he said.  
>Jake was standing nearby, leaning against the wall. Although his leg felt better, but still it was nearly impossible to step on it – as if a serious dose of anesthesia had been injected in it...<br>- Well, thank God not everything is junk here. I was afraid that it would look the same as the Historical Society or that house... - English said.  
>Dirk looked at his friend.<br>- ... Jake, I think that lying would be much better for you. Don't torture yourself and come here, - he pointed to the empty seat on the couch.  
>Jake nodded. After that he pulled away from the wall, barely stepping on the injured leg, went to the couch and flopped down on it.<br>- ... I feel awful. And it's just a damn ghost that held my leg... - he said with a slight smile.  
>- ... It's a ghost, - Strider turned and leaned his elbows on the armrest, looking at English. - They suck energy with the speed of light.<br>- Well... Just did not expect to feel it on my own skin, - Jake shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
>- I understand, - Dirk nodded, looking at the lying English. Fortunately, his eyes couldn't be seen behind his shades...<br>Maybe he should tell him? What if they don't... Damn, he should throw these thoughts out of his head – they will get out, that's certain! The mood wasn't really happy, so these thoughts were quite out of place.  
>Meanwhile, Jake nervously giggled.<br>- Damn, it's better if it is a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Then we'll wake up and see that we are in a motel, and there are people in town - not a village. Not really many, but still... And no, NO ghosts... - he sighed.  
>- Completely in agreement with you, bro... NO ghosts, - Strider nodded.<br>English took off his glasses and rubbed his nose.  
>- ... Why us? Of all the people - why us?.. After all, many guys besides us went on practice. And only we have managed to stuck in such horrible place... - with annoyance, he said.<br>- ... Because we've wanted this for long? - Dirk smiled slightly.  
>Jake chuckled, looking at Strider... well, as good as it was possible for him without glasses.<br>- Yeah... And we got them... Adventures in their full meaning... - he looked into the surrounding darkness. Then closed his eyes. - ... I guess if we manage to get out of here, then there certainly will be nothing more frightening for us...  
>- Who knows. Some fears don't go away easily... - Dirk thoughtfully adjusted his shades.<br>- Well, yeah... - English nodded slightly, his voice began to sound quieter. He obviously began falling asleep. - They may even get worse...  
>- Jake... - Strider touched the guy's hand. – Don't sleep, bro...<br>- I'm not, - he feebly waved away. However, it seemed he was handing over his position on sleep.  
>Dirk sighed and touched Jake's face with cool fingers.<br>- I understand - I also want to sleep. But hell knows what will happen if you fall asleep...  
>English leaned his head to the head of the sofa.<br>- Come on – what can happen?..  
>- ... I don't know, - Strider removed his fingers. - ... But hell - your mind is so easy to possess. This has already been proved.<br>«And... I'm worried about you, idiot...»  
>- ... Nonsense. Absolute... nonsense... - Jake finally closed his eyes. His voice died away.<br>Dirk looked at the guy. He should wake him up. He had even raised his hand and placed it on his shoulder to shake, but then... Strider just sighed. Maybe it's true? If he stays here, then nothing will happen? Dirk ran his hand from English's shoulder to torso and then removed it, beginning looking at his sleeping friend...  
>It's not surprising that Jake passed out so quickly – he didn't have any energy, and his leg still hurt. Plus so much stress. He just couldn't stand all this – he needed a break.<br>Dirk continued looking at him, thinking about something else... until he fell asleep - for swordsman, too many things had fallen on him, and at some point he passed out like overheated computer...

... What he later regretted. It was still dark because it was impossible to tell how much time had passed. When Strider woke up he was alone. Strange... What happened to Jake? Then out of the room nearby was heard... the sound of a gramophone? This is even stranger...  
>- Jake... - Dirk sat on the couch. Damn - did he manage to fall asleep and lose his friend?! Strider sprung to his feet. Fortunately, his flashlight was still working, so he grabbed it and began to illuminate the room. - Jake! - focusing on the music, the guy came out of the "shelter", going into the next room, and looked around with his hand on the camera.<br>The room where music was playing (some type of chorals on latin or other dead language) was apparently the waiting room. The chairs could be seen here and there - mostly lying in total mess. Far away from windows, standing on the pedestal was the gramophone. And right in front of him - Jake. He swayed slightly from side to side in the rythm of the music like a zombie. What's worse - next to him stood a girl's ghost in the familiar white robe. Her bare feet were stained in blood, from the back it was obvious that her chest had been stabbed through the heart. Short blonde hair were stuck together.  
>- JAKE! - Dirk raised his camera and focused on the ghost. Fuck - he'd FELT that they shouldn't fall asleep! And here's the result.<br>English slowly turned around – his look was completely empty. The girl also turned - with an almost identical expression. Then she smiled and took hold of the guy's hand, laughing.  
>Strider trembled when he saw the friend's look trough the camera. His heart ached fearfully.<br>- ... Jake? - he moved the camera away from his eyes. – What's wrong with you?  
>The ghost in the meantime walked around Jake. She whispered something – it couldn't be heard from this distance... Too bad - because after this English had pulled one of his pistols. The metal barrel gleamed coldly in the darkness under the light of the flashlight.<br>- Wh... What are you doing?! - Dirk went to his friend, intending to bring him to his senses. Fight with English - no way! Anyway, not here and now.  
>It was a great - and almost fatal - miscalculation on Strider's part.<br>The fuse clicked - looks like the guy was going to shoot. The girl laughed and went a little to the side, putting the index finger in the same manner towards Dirk.  
>- *<em>Bam!<em>*  
>At the same time Jake pulled the trigger...<br>- FUCK! - only because of his good reaction Strider was able to bend a little, so that the bullet didn't go through the chest but into his left shoulder. The swordsman cringed, covering the wound with his hand reflexively. His heart was racing - he refused to believe... - Jake... How... - the guy looked at his friend. - HOW CAN YOU OBEY SO EASILY THE COMMANDS OF A SPIRIT? AND WHERE IS ALL YOUR VAUNTED COURAGE AND STUBBORNESS? - he was clearly knocked out of the rut. He was in pain... His heart ached more than a wounded shoulder.  
>The ghost continued to giggle - well, the children in this village are clearly ill-educated, just so cruel. Then she said softly - her voice ghostly echoing:<br>- * _... When you are in danger , you can't count on the friends. There are no friends. They can easily abandon you to save their own skins_*, - then her voice turned to a whistling tone, like a hissing snake. - *_... As Jacob once had abandoned us... escaped from the village... Forgot about his duty!_* - she raised her finger again - on the level of Dirk's leg. - *_Ba-boom!_* - English pulled the trigger again as an obedient puppet.  
>At this time, Dirk managed to dodge.<br>- ... You bitch... - he pulled his arm away from the shoulder and picked up the camera, focusing it on the girl. Strider began to accumulate the energy - it would take a lot of time to kill such an instance...  
>The girl was gone for a moment. Then appeared again in another place, a little closer. She continued smiling.<br>- *_... You'll take him away, too?_* - The ghost slowly raised his hand in the same gesture.  
>Obeying her, Jake again started to squeeze the trigger. But this time... the guy was hesitating. It was obvious that he was holding something in his other hand. With great difficulty English threw forward the thing that he'd been holding - a box with the film type 72. When did he manage to find it?<br>Dirk caught the box on the fly and looked at it in astonishment. Then glanced at Jake. So he's fighting... Strider smiled at his friend.  
>- ... FIGHT, JAKE! - he turned to the girl. - ... Of course, I will take him away. He's my bro! - Dirk began to change the film. - Not a toy for you and your friends...<br>Now, the ghost wasn't laughing. She again gave the command to shoot... but this time the bullet went through her ghostly body - Jake had pulled his hand away at the last moment.  
>Dirk grinned triumphantly.<br>- It seems that someone hasn't played enough with dolls in the childhood. Poor thing - I feel sorry for you... - he raised his camera. - Well - naughty girls will go to bed without bedtime stories!  
>The girl disappeared. Well, it seems, it all starts in the old way... The ghost appeared behind Strider and grabbed him by the shoulders. The icy shiver went trough his body, but the guy quickly arched, jumping out of the girl's hands, and at this moment «shot» the half-charged frame - a waste, but there was no other way.<br>The ghost dived into the floor, avoiding the receipt of injury. She was harder than all the previous individuals - she was obviously smarter... Gotcha! Now this lady was trying to attack from the ceiling. Dirk dodged once again, jumping aside.  
>- Damn, what a restless girl - how are you going to fall asleep if you continue jumping from here to there? - he pressed the button. Apparently, it was necessary to catch the frame in motion. Fortunately, the guy had some experience - well, from where he had got a whole folder with pictures of Jake on the computer...<br>This time the shot fell on target - the girl jerked and disappeared. Preparing a new attack... which followed from the floor - now she tried to grab Strider's legs. The guy kept his head and bounced off, jumping high. All the senses had sharpened. He was holding the button, accumulating power the camera and waiting for an opportune moment to «pull the trigger».  
>Disappearing into the floor, the ghost again tried to attack from behind. She even managed to grab the guy's arm, leaving an already familiar bruise. Dirk once again shuddered from the cold. But, in contrary to the self-preservation instinct, he allowed the girl to grasp firmer, only to abruptly turn around and catch her face in the frame, to shoot the total amount of energy.<br>The ghost was trown back on an impressive distance – it had been a shot from a «red» lens. But still not enough! Now she went to a direct attack, occasionally dodging to the side and diving down, leaving the frame. But it was only on hand for Strider. His brain, overloaded with adrenaline, was now more like a mechanism. He accumulated the energy - these attacks should be the last! And as soon as the charge had risen to a maximum, Dirk again focused on the girl and «shot». And once again hit the target. The spirit was trown back again. But she still didn't think to give up, disappearing out of sight... The next moment she appeared right in front of Strider. He bounced back, moaning slightly - the wounded left shoulder had reminded about itself. The circles ran before his eyes... Damn! Why isn't this thing dying? Dirk again began to accumulate the energy.  
>The ghost didn't move away and disappear, continuing to move forward. She again grabbed the guy by the shoulders and, shaking severely, disappeared out of sight. But her laughter was still heard in the room - where, where is she gonna appear!.. Shadowy figure emerged from behind the wall.<br>Dirk went down on one knee. It's hard... so hard... but he can't give up! He had gone too far to give up now. The energy of the camera was still accumulating. The guy felt the ghost's cold behind coming closer, but didn't turn. He must wait... Strider risked much - he felt how the bullet had stuck in the flesh, how the consciousness was fading because of blood that had been flowing slowly from the body, and all that cold that was surrounding the swordsman... Each inhale was being given with difficulty. Dirk was at his peak... He shouldn't give up - Jake's smile flashed in front of his eyes, his voice sounded in his ears. He should not give up... after letting a girl coming a little bit more closer, Strider turned to her, fell back on the floor and made the final «shot».  
>- DIE!<br>The ghost jerked and, clutching her head and screaming in pain, dissolved in the air. Finally it was over...  
>... The next moment there was a loud stomping - Jake ran to Dirk. It seemed that he had finally pulled himself together.<br>- Dirk! Fuck, Dirk! Get up! - he gently lifted the other.  
>Strider's eyes were closed, his shades fell on to the floor. All his previous calm, reflecting nothing face now was distorted with pain and tiredness. The guy was feverish, and his hands were lying helplessly on the sides, releasing the camera. His chest rose and fell rapidly in the hoarse breathing.<br>- Gosh... - English somehow sat, clutching him to his side, and continued talking. – I'm sorry, I didn't want to shoot! I didn't know what I was doing!  
>Dirk opened his eyes. Jake was... so warm. The guy sighed frantically and embraced him with his right hand, pressing him to himrself and burying his nose in his side. He didn't care how they were looking now... Didn't care at all – he just needed a little warmth.<br>- ... Ev... everything... is fine... - barely said Strider.  
>English shook his head. He was worried greatly.<br>- ... The wound is really bad. Probably, the bullet had stuck... - Jake bit his lower lip.  
>- ... Fuck it. Give me a minute... to recover, - Dirk's voice sounded quietly. He wanted nothing. Just to sit here like that - that's all.<br>- B-But Dirk!.. You'll lose more blood like this! – English wasn't calming down. He moved, going to try to do something to ease the pain.  
>Growling quietly, Strider pressed harder to Jake's side, holding him in place.<br>- I've dreamed about this for over three years. Would you mind not jerking now, idiot! - he said wearily.  
>- What are you talking about?.. - English looked at him blankly. Apparently, he was sure that Dirk was delirious. Never mind, he won't be now...<br>- It's simple... I love you, - Strider said quietly, still holding on to the guy.  
>Yes, he never thought that his confession would be in... such unusual circumstances. He didn't think he'd ever confess... But now... now that's all...<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight.**_

«I love you». These three simple but at the same time complex in terms of meaning words Jake had heard many times. He was quite popular among the girls - in school and at university. So at times some of the girls confessed to him their feelings. However, all that English had done was a polite refusal. Because there still wasn't such a girl who would have found a key to his heart. No, sometimes he gave some of the girls a chance... but these relationships didn't last long - maximum a couple of weeks.  
>And now... The same three words. But from who? From Dirk. From Dirk fucking Strider! From his best friend for the past several years! For Jake it was not just surprising - it was a shock.<br>- Wh... Dirk, are you serious? Actually, this isn't the best time for jokes. Though I can understand - trying to be ironic in order to distract from the pain... - hummed the guy. Yes, surely Strider was joking as always! Well... he can't really be serious... However, the further thing made English understand - there was no irony.  
>- I. Love. You. Jake. English, - Dirk turned his head, his nose burying in his neck. - And there's no joke.<br>Jake froze. It was a miracle in this case that his hands kept holding his wounded friend. This wasn't a joke. Although... if to think so... the feeling that this would be like that had been sitting somewhere deep for a long time. Only the brain refused to recognize, suggesting that such a brutal, always ironic guy like Dirk Strider is able to have a crush on him. If to mention these eternal jokes, plus their periodical fights, plus other factors...  
>- ... You're crazy - English just sighed.<br>- Didn't you know? - Dirk hummed, still clinging to him. Strange feelings were from this...  
>- Well, it has been clear for a long time that you are crazy. But the fact that... well... I... – here all the words Jake was usually resourceful with were lost somewhere. And really - what could he say? Say and not offend Strider. «Damn, bro, didn't expect that you're gay»? Hah, very nice...<br>- ... There's Holy Water in my loin bag, - Dirk sighed. - Let me drink it – I may feel better, - the guy shuddered - he was clearly getting worse.  
>English slightly nodded. Then, took the bottle with Holy Water with trembling hands and opened it.<br>- Here... - deciding not to force the other to spend the rest of the energy, Jake lifted him and brought the bottle straight to his mouth.  
>Strider eagerly began to drink water. In appearance he was starting to look better - at least the wound from a bullet had finally stopped bleeding, and the bruises left by a ghost had become pale. It wasn't important how much water remained - as long as Dirk was feeling better. English continued to hold his friend while he was drinking, at the same time trying to think about what Dirk had recently said... No, it was really a surprise... and the big question yet, whether it's pleasant or not...<br>Soon Strider sighed, raising his hand and pushing the bottle away from his lips.  
>- ... Thanks, Jake. I'm fine now, - he opened his eyes and looked at him, still keeping an emotionless face. How did he even manage to do it?..<br>Jake nodded and threw the bottle away - now it was useless, because there was no water left in it. The guy sighed.  
>- ... You sure are okay? - he asked cautiously.<br>- Yeah, - Dirk got up, sliding out of his hands. - I wanna ask you... Ah, no, nothing...  
>- What is it, Dirk? What do you want to ask?<br>Strider shook his head and got up heavily.  
>- What did I expect? - he hummed and picked up his shades. - I knew that these feelings aren't mutual, - the guy put the shades on.<br>English looked down. Why did he feel so... ashamed? It wasn't clear. Everything was such a mess... No, well, one thing was clear why - because he shot him after all. But... not only this...  
>- Let's go, Jake. I'm sick of this place... - Dirk went to the exit, holding his hand on the wounded shoulder.<br>Jake nodded and got up, following him (still limping a bit, but not as much as before). He wanted to ask so many things... but... but should he do it now? However, no harm in trying.  
>- Dirk... - English began quietly.<br>- Yeah? - Strider went forward, only slightly turning his head in his direction.  
>English hesitated a bit... but then he said:<br>- Well... I... found something else beside the film... - he didn't make it. Damn...  
>- Hm? And what is it? - Dirk turned to him.<br>Jake rummaged in his pockets and took out the lens for the camera with the additional signs carved along its edge.  
>- This... I think it will increase the camera...<br>- Cool, - Strider took the lens from English's hands and started installing it on the camera.  
>That's his environ – the mechanisms. Jake watched how his friend was busy with the camera. Honestly, it was always interesting to see how Dirk had been working with the mechanics - there was something... attractive in it?<br>- Now just correct... – finishing the last details, Strider turned and focused the camera on English's face.  
>Jake was standing still.<br>«Probably should find these details more often – so that he would be distracted from all this shit...» - a thought flashed through his mind. Honestly, now he was... looking at their relationship in a different way...  
>Soon the man-machine nodded and closed the camera.<br>- Ideal, - he said.  
>- ... With your skill of building mechanisms what else to expect, - English said quietly. Dammit, fucking Strider...<br>- Thanks, English, - Dirk adjusted his shades and continued walking.  
>- I have also found the key... Only now is it worth searching for the door it opens?.. - Jake said, pulling out a silver key with a Indian god-stylized lion's head.<br>Strider stopped, then came up to English and looked at the key.  
>- ... You know, now I don't think we should follow the hints that are given to us, - he said thoughtfully.<br>- But how do we get out then?.. If we don't pick up anything, then we'll just be killed by the ghosts. And I don't want any of us to die... - English said, then added quietly: - ... especially you...  
>God, what nonsense he was saying? Here is what's called - the soul inside out and mental breakdown.<br>- Well, then what do you think – what does the key open? - Dirk slightly raised his eyebrow.  
>Jake rolled the key in his hand.<br>- ... I've seen such lion's head over the lock of the door to the basement in that house. Where we had to... hide in a wardrobe... - he felt his cheeks began to blush. Bloody hell!  
>- Uh-huh. So, let's go there again?<br>- Yes, probably... - English nodded slightly. - I hope this terrible ghost won't appear there again...  
>- Well, if it does, then we'll hide from it again, - Strider grinned slightly.<br>- In the same wardrobe, yeah, - Jake said it without irritation. He had no time for this - he was still torn by inner doubts.  
>Apparently, this change in the guy didn't hide from Dirk - he asked wonderingly:<br>- Are you okay?  
>- ... Guess by yourself, - English went to the door in a quickened pace, despite his hurting leg. - ... I'm just in disarray now, you must understand. And I can't just forget about the fact that you said.<br>- Forget about it, - Strider said quietly. - Just forget, Jake. I said that only to ease my soul if I die.  
>- Yeah, you could say that right before death, idiot - Jake looked back. - How long?<br>- What – «how long»?  
>- How long were you hiding it from me? Repeat.<br>- More than three years, Jake.  
>English shook his head.<br>- ... But why?  
>- And what - you would have hung on my neck and started to kiss me if I'd confessed to you? - Dirk frowned slightly. - I am a guy, you are a guy. In my opinion, everything is clear.<br>Jake turned away.  
>- ... No, I wouldn't. But... I don't think I wouldn't give you a chance. You know me, - he opened the door and walked down the street.<br>- You say so now. And if we were at the university now, you would have started to avoid me. I know this all, English, don't think I can be fooled, - answered Strider.  
>«You know nothing. NOTHING!» - English wanted to shout. But he only said, continuing to go:<br>- ... Hmm, I think, for both of us works the principle «Don't look at what is outside – it can be different inside».  
>The silence hung in the air. Quite heavy and depressing.<br>- Sometimes I really hate you... - said Jake finally.  
>- Well, at least such feelings! - Dirk chuckled. No, he's mocking!<br>- Yes, I have a whole fucking palette of them, so you know! Especially now... - English gritted teeth. The needed house could be seen ahead.  
>- How sweet, - Strider smirked. Asshole...<br>- I see you just enjoy my suffering now. Okay - maybe you'll be pleased by this... - Jake hissed through clenched teeth.  
>«If only you knew, you bastard ... How I wish both to punch you in the face and hug... What are you doing with me? Why now?!»<br>- I was speaking ironically to disregard the feelings of paranoia. Sorry if I'd gone too far, - said Dirk.  
>- You had... - English snorted and went to the backyard of the house...<p> 


End file.
